Ten Stories of Sirius Black
by Veronica.On.The.Moon
Summary: This is an iPod challenge containing ten minifics inspired by ten different songs. All are Sirius Black/OC pairings, the same OC each time  Bridgette Dunn , but different personalities. Review on your favorite and I might make it a full story.


**Hey, everyone! I saw this little challenge, and loved it. Actually, I saw it quite a few months ago and I JUST decided to work it now… Call me a procrastinator. Anyways, here are the rules:**

**Pick a fandom or pairing.**

**Set your iPod or iTunes to shuffle**

**Listen to ten songs, writing a minific within the time frame of each song. Make it fit the song as best you can, but feel free to be creative.**

**So, after you read them all, review for your favorite one. I might make it full story. **_**Might**_**. Who ever needs another story (me)? I shouldn't be talking. I have the makings of a new one in another document… I think that one will work though. It's a great idea.**

**Also, each one of these will be Sirius Black/OC. It'll be the same OC each time (same as in same physical appearance and name) but their personalities will be much different, according to the song. Also, when its taking place will vary. Some will be during school, some will be after school and when they're all in the Order and around the time Harry was born, when James and Lily are in hiding.**

**Anyways, let's get on with it, then! First song… Here we go…**

**XXX**

_Tonight you be the Soft One-The Honey Brothers_

Sirius watched his small children sleep, guiltily thinking back to when he yelled at them hours earlier. Of course, Bridgette had asked him to.

"_Please, Sirius, just take care of them! You're at the office all day, and I have to deal with them! I can't yell at them anymore!"_

"_Alright, love, alright. Tonight, you can be the soft one. I'll be hard on them."_

"_Not too hard…"_

And they had cried and kicked but finally obeyed and cleaned their messy rooms. Then came dinner. Sirius cooked them chicken and broccoli. He made them eat their vegetables. Then it was bath time. He forced them to clean behind their ears and they obeyed, almost frightened. By bedtime, they were screaming for their mother.

"_We want Mummy! We want Mummy!"_

"_Your mother is relaxing. Now go you bed." Sirius demanded._

Now, a few hours later, he looked at them. Usually, one of them had nightmares. Tonight, they looked relaxed. His two beautiful daughters were finally at peace in their dreams.

XXX

_Never Take Friendship Personal-Anberlin_

They were friends… Only friends. He didn't know how many times he had to explain it to her. Okay, maybe he led her on a little bit. He knew that. Every time Remus looked at him and shook his head disappointedly, he remembered that he definitely led her on.

And he laughed in her face.

He didn't have the heart anymore to tell her that she was just his friend. He thought she knew that now though. He never hung out with her anymore. Even when he tried, she turned away icily.

She was mad at him, that's for sure. She couldn't look at him anymore without tears coming to her eyes. She glared at him every day. And he felt terrible about it. He ruined a great friendship with her. He ruined her.

Bridgette, he ruined her.

XXX

_Billie Jean-Michael Jackson_

How was he supposed to know she was pregnant? She told him she did a contraception spell, and even then he used a condom. And he would have known if it had broken. So she could have lied about doing the spell and the condom broke, or she didn't perform the spell correctly and it still broke.

Or… Or she was lying. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she never was. Or if she was, maybe it was like James had suggested in the very first place. Maybe it wasn't his child!

"I found out the sex of it, too…" Bridgette murmured in the hospital bed, "And then yesterday, it all… It all fell apart. He stopped kicking. He stopped everything. I started bleeding. A lot. And my friend took me to the hospital, and we found out I miscarried."

So, there really was a baby. Sirius sighed, "How do you know it was mine?"

She started weeping slightly, "Look, I know I'm a whore. I'm a slut. I sleep around. I haven't had a steady boyfriend, even in school. Especially lately, the one-night-stands have escalated. But I added up the dates, and you're the only possible father. Well, now he's dead… Now you don't really have to worry about your son."

It gave him a pang of guilt, knowing it was a boy. The way he cared slightly more than he thought he would if it was a girl. He knew it was a boy. He wanted a boy.

"I don't believe you." he shook his head, knowing he was starting _something_.

XXX

_A Little Piece of Heaven-Avenged Sevenfold_

Sins… Sings are what got him here. Sirius wasn't a religious person. Now, meeting this girl, so similar to him… She was so enlightened by the church.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Bridgette on one of the pews. She was kneeling in the Catholic church, praying. She had a black dress on. She always wore black. It didn't really compliment her either. Black hair, black eyes, gothic pale skin, blood red lips and black attire didn't necessarily suit her. Her one splash of not-black was her white wooden rosary that always hung around her neck.

"This time?" she asked, "I'll go to confession for it soon. You already know my secret though, Sirius."

"How is he?"

"How can he be? He's dead." she said, almost smirking, "Not like he didn't deserve it. Now he's six feet under though."

"How are you sleeping?"

"Paranoid… I keep thinking he'll rise from the dead and be a zombie. He'll come and haunt me."

"He could become a ghost."

"If he were to be one, I think it would have happened already."

"Well you could always come and stay at my house. In case you're too paranoid." he said, smirking.

She chuckled, "Isn't having women over what got you here in the first place?"

"To start." he shrugged, "And the whole… James and Lily thing."

"Don't worry. I think you backing out is for the better. You're less anxiety ridden. Remus as the You-Know-What is much better. I know Remus, he's quite reliable. Everyone has second thoughts though, dear. Don't worry. They still love you the same."

"How can you do that?"

"What?"

"Give me such reassuring words? Every time I try giving you some, I can't."

"It's easier for some people. Plus, even reassuring words cannot make me forget my sins… My paranoia… When I go to the graveyard, I heard noises. I think he'll come for me… Murder me like I did to him." she said with unease.

Sirius was getting uncomfortable as well. "So, what did you do this time?"

"It was nothing too bad. I shouldn't even be praying about it, but I really had to escape from there. Where better to come but the church?"

"That's my philosophy."

XXX

_Gives You Hell-All-American Rejects._

Revenge on Sirius Black was what Bridgette was after. She was going to make his life Hell. He humiliated her in front of the whole school. Who did that? Who would stoop so low to do what he did? He may not have ruined her life, but she sure was going to ruin his.

And why didn't he deserve it? After everything he's put her through, what he's put everything through, he sure was worthy of what she would dish out on him. He was so shallow. He wanted everyone to believe he was unlike his evil family, but he was just like them. While all of the differences of him and his family were obvious, the similarities were more glaringly so. He liked torturing people, even if it was petty. He got revenge thoroughly. He got very angry over petty little things.

So did she, though. Bridgette got furious over what he did to her. It was humiliating, shameful. Her parents found out and sent a Howler. She was the laughing stock of the school for maybe a week. Then Sirius got his next victim. Bridgette was still popular, but she had the embarrassment of what had happened hanging over her.

So what was she going to do to him? She was going to get revenge. She was going to defend herself. She was going to make his life Hell. He would feel so bad, every time he looked at her, he would be in Hell. He would think about it constantly, and always feel guilty. Bridgette was going to ruin him.

Bridgette's plan was to tear his ego apart. She would embarrass him in so many ways possible. She would make him crawl. She would make him wince when she came near him. Sirius would be so wounded; he'd be unable to tolerate it. She's have him as a puppet on a string, dancing exactly like she wanted him to, to everything she did to him. She would have his fears, his confidence, and his worry straight in her hand, dishing it out and throwing it away whenever she wanted to. She would be God. She would control him.

After that, Sirius would feel so bad. It would give him Hell, thinking of it. Bridgette would give him Hell.

XXX

**God dammit, I'm sick of depressing songs!**

_Leave Out All the Rest-Linkin Park_

Sirius was definitely depressed. He had let down James and Lily. He had backed out on being their Secret Keeper. They had been counting on him, and now his word was nothing. How could he ever be trusted by them again?

And then they chose Peter as their Secret Keeper. Of course, it was probably for the better. Sirius… He was weak. He would give away information in a second if the Dark Lord got to him, he knew it. If he was a victim of the Cruciatus Curse, he would surely give away their hiding place. He was a weakling. No good.

What would he do with his life? He was a terrible person. He couldn't do anything. Maybe he would meet a girl. Get married have children.

Maybe it would be this girl.

"What can I get for you?" the pretty barmaid asked. She had a strange gothic beauty with black curls, white skin and blood-red lips. She was practically glowing in happiness.

"Just… Just a fire whiskey… Umm, Bridgette." he smiled charmingly, reading her nametag. "And that's Beautiful name, might I say."

"Well thanks, darling." she smiled, pulling a bottle of fire whiskey out of the icebox. "Why are you here, in the most depressing pub for miles?"

"I made some bad decisions."

"Join the club." she giggled charmingly.

**Actually, that was pretty fucking decent.**

XXX

_Express Yourself-Charles Wright and the 103rd__ Street Rhythm Band_

She had an exotic beauty. New, of course. Sirius didn't know where the girl was from. The jungle? India? South America?

It didn't really matter though. She wore feathers in her ebony hair, bright shades of eyeshadow and when he first saw her, a bright purple knit scarf. When she sat down next to him in the library (though it was likely because most of the seats were taken), he asked why.

"Bridgette, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Bridgette, why do you dress in such ways? It's so… unique…"

"I'm a unique person." she smiled, "I like to express myself. This is how I always dressed, back in my old home. I'm just bringing my old culture to you stuffy Brits."

"And how are we stuffy?"

"How aren't you?" she smiled, "Your name is Sirius Black, right? Well, Sirius, what's your family like?"

"Terrible. Sick minded. They had a knack for Dark Arts. While they aren't following You-Know-Who, they definitely support him. They're pure-blood-supremacy-obsessed freaks. And they frown upon me because I'm friends with half-bloods, beasts and Muggle-born alike. I don't share their terrible opinions. They hate me."

"They're Brits… While that is slightly disturbing, they are stuffy Brits. You are too."

"Me?" he asked, alarmed.

"Only because you're British." she smiled, "I stereotype people. I think you're stuffy because you're from England. And I'm probably right."

"Don't you like it here?"

"Not really." she shook her head, "I like sunlight, which never comes through here. I lived in Jamaica. It's so pretty there. Always sunny, always warm. It was a dream."

Sirius could imagine lying on the beach there, soaking up sunrays, "I'd like to go there."

"Maybe I'll take you." she laughed.

XXX

_Alive for the First Time-Danger Radio_

Bridgette walked into the classroom that day, suspecting it to be like every other day. She was a sort of nobody. She had few friends. She didn't even think her roommates noticed her that much hidden behind glasses.

Bridgette was sort of drab. The only outstanding feature of her was her spirally black hair, but even then it was rarely noticed. She had blood-red lips to go with it, ivory colored skin and pale blue eyes.

Her life had never been too exciting. With her mum dying when she was twelve, she was kind of stuck with her dad then. And then only a year later, he started dating again. He met Bridgette's step mum when Bridgette was fourteen. They got married a few months later, and suddenly she was pregnant!

So now, at seventeen, Bridgette was stuck with an overly happy father, a giggly, once-again-pregnant stepmother and a two-year-old baby step-sister. While Bridgette was glad to go to Hogwarts to get away from it, it was still boring here.

She wasn't noticed. She had average grades, average looks and barely any social skills. She wasn't too outstanding in anything. She definitely wasn't popular. She had quite a boring schedule. Waking up, then going to classes, then doing homework, then going to sleep and starting all over again. She had never done anything exciting in her life. She was so bored with the same things over and over again. She was boring. And she wanted to just get out there and make something of herself.

But then, she suddenly fell. She had been tripped by something-probably her own two feet-and plummeted to the ground. Her glasses flew off, landing somewhere else, and she had landed almost on her face, her hands breaking her fall.

She was heaved up by a guy. Someone strong. She couldn't see who. She could hear laughter though. Laughter from everyone in the classroom.

"Are you alright?" came a caring voice, "That was quite a fall."

"Umm," Bridgette stuttered, for the guy was Sirius Black. He was the most popular guy in school! Why would he care about her? "Umm, I'm fine, yeah…"

"Alright. Here are your glasses. They're a little broken." he frowned, giving the twisted wire glasses back to her. They were mangled up and she couldn't wear them anymore.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"How bad is your eyesight?" Sirius asked.

"Bad enough that I have to wear glasses." she murmured.

Sirius took out his wand and performed a simple spell, and suddenly Bridgette could see. "There you go, is it better?"

"Quite." she nodded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'm Sirius Black. What's your name?"

"Bridgette. Bridgette Dunn." she said, hoping he would know her.

"Where'd you come from, Bridgette?"

"Come from?" she asked, confused.

"Before you came to Hogwarts. You're new, right?"

It suddenly dawned on Bridgette that he thought she was a new girl. It was kind of her chance to grab, to be shown around by him, to be popular. It was a good chance, if misleading to him. If she told him she already went here, it would be slightly embarrassing to herself. He didn't know who she was. She was a nobody. It would be embarrassing to admit. She vied for popularity. She wanted it more than anything.

"Greece." she smiled. It wasn't a lie. She and her family did live in Greece. They had just never considered the option of her going to school at Beauxbatons.

"Is it nice there?" he asked.

"Beautiful." she nodded, searching for social skills deep inside her. Suddenly, she had confidence. She was charming, she was confident and she was popular. In just a flash.

"Just like you." Sirius smiled.

**Okay, yes, I did replay the song several times… I'm a cheater. I just thought it was an excellent idea, so I had to keep writing. I apologize.**

XXX

_Wild'n Cuz I'm Young-KiD CUDi_

"What have you done this time, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked, a frowned etched onto her face.

"Frankly, Professor, I don't know what I did. Filch just carted me off to your office, murmuring about punishments and wild kids like me." Sirius said charmingly.

"Mr. Filch informed me of a certain prank involving his cat, Miss Norris. He was quite livid with what you did."

Sirius smirked, recalling the prank he and the others did the previous night. They kidnapped Filch's cat and shaved all her hair off. Then they had put her in a box and left her, meowing noisily, for Filch to find that morning.

"Mr. Black, this behavior won't be accepted. You and the others will receive detention for a month."

"What about Quidditch practices?" Sirius asked, though this was not really that big of a deal."

"Mr. Black, don't argue with me. Now, send Potter in, please."

He got up, but before he could open the door, there was a knock. Sirius opened the door to see Dumbledore standing there cheerily. A girl with long spirally black hair stood by his side.

"Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore said after Sirius stepped aside, "This is a new student. Bridgette Dunn. She's from Greece and was placed in Gryffindor. Can on of your students show her around, please, since I see you're busy."

"Sure. Black, show Bridgette around the castle and to the Gryffindor Tower." McGonagall barked.

"Yes, ma'am." he smiled, looking the girl over.

"Be careful of him," Dumbledore warned her teasingly, "He's quite wild."

XXX

_Teenagers-My Chemical Romance_

"How did we become such good friends?" Sirius asked dreamily one day.

"Me and you?" Bridgette asked, "Well, we're both rebellious, no good teenagers with bad homes and mean parents."

"Just that?"

"Well, we bond. We have things in common. We chat about the things we have in common. We _bond._"

"But we have more differences than similarities."

That was true. They had many things that set them apart. While both outgoing, they were outgoing in different ways. They had different family lives, even if they were both terrible. Plus, Bridgette was paranoid, nervous and she worried about everything. However at the same time, she was confident and beautiful.

Sirius was cocky, stubborn, caring and opinionated. Bridgette was generous, a slight pushover, and at the same time caring, she was overbearing. Bridgette was also liberal, not having a side on anything. In a fight, she didn't go for one person or the other. She saw things from both angles. She knew that both parties had a correct opinion and neither were right nor wrong to her.

Sirius gazed at his friend beside him. Her spirally, soot colored hair was wild today, flying in the wind. Her blood-red lips were slightly open, and her snow-white skin was glistening softly. Her eyelids fluttered closed, hiding the emerald gems beneath.

"Well, just because I always carry a gun in Muggle London doesn't mean anything." she smiled, the corners of her lips turning up daintily. "Anyways, are you questioning our friendship?"

"Absolutely not." he smiled and dipped his head down to kiss her lips. They held a simple friendship. They weren't a couple, but friends with benefits. The problem was everyone knew about their benefits and crazy obsessed girls regularly tried to start a fight with Bridgette. She challenged them back sometimes though and kicked their arses.

Anyways, they definitely loved each other in more than a friendly way, but would never admit it. To each other, they just cared a whole lot.

XXX

**Alright, so yes, I did cheat… Quite a lot… If a song ended and I hadn't finished all my ideas, I would replay it or write throughout the next song… But I can honestly say I only did that on **_**Alive for the First Time**_** by Danger Radio, **_**Teenagers**_** by My Chemical Romance, and **_**Gives You Hell **_**by All-American Rejects. And you're asking 'Well I bet you did that on **_**A Little Piece of Heaven**_** because it's so long!' Well, no. That song is just really long. It's like, eight minutes. I didn't replay it once. I swear.**

**Anyways, leave a review saying your favorite one(s), please! Pay attention to my profile to see which one I make a full story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
